The Finish Line
by Sab77
Summary: Street racing, that's her life, that's what she is, but what happens when she falls? Demi Torres one of the legendary street racers in the city, but an unexpected turn of events changing everything. A new found love.. A scandal revealed.. A story unraveling.. And a race to finish.. Find out... Demi/selena pairing.. story better than summery, i promise :D
1. The beginning

**It's been a while, I hope I still have readers. I kinda started this today, since I was playing NFS and got this idea so I hope you all like it as much as I liked writing the first chapter hehe**

**I miss writing! **

**Enjoy and review :D**

* * *

_(Demi's POV)_

The sound of engines roaring near me, makes me more excited as I grip the steering wheel of my BMW M3, ready to step on the gas. I watched the red cloth fall to the ground and the cars ahead of me start moving. It was time..

Time for me to kick some ass. I step on the gas and quickly shift gears as the race started. Victory was going to be mine.

Let me introduce you to myself. I am Demitria Torres, or Demi for short, one of the Legendary Torres siblings who drive these roads. The other Legendary sibling is my brother, Kevin. Kevin Torres. The guy who taught me about the streets and driving, the guy who practically raised me because our father couldn't care less. It was supposed to be a happy family, till I came along, he hated that his second child was a girl after the doctors told him that I was going to be a boy, just a simple case of misunderstanding which drove my father mad. He got angry with everything and everyone including my mom and Kevin. You'd think that they'd leave me for father but, for some reason, they chose me.

So here I am, racing, taking after my brother and mother. Yes, she used to be a driver but that ended when she married father, they said she had to act like a lady, you know, be his trophy wife and stuff. Oh well, that was a long time ago.

"Dems?.. Dems, you ok?" I hear Kevin's voice in my earpiece. "Yeah I'm good".

"Good.. Now listen to me, the next curve is a Blind spot, no cameras, no viewers, so be careful, you know how the Wolf can be, and they don't call him a wolf for nothing" He says, as I take over the driver who's in 2nd. "Roger that Kevs, I'll be okay." I reply.

"I know you'll be, kiddo"

"I'm winning this.. for mom" I say smiling as I close in on The Wolf which happens to be at the Blind Spot Curve. I have to win this, for mom, it's her birthday, she's been gone for 6 years now but I know she's watching over me all the time so, this one's for her.

I turn and damn is this place dark, it resembles an old abandoned Port, actually it is an old abandoned port with a whole lot of metal containers to dodge and also home to a bunch of Hikers, and by Hikers I mean exiled crew members who formed a gang or their own crew as they call it, mostly they're involved in drugs but they also join races from time to time.

I drive, with only the moonlight and my headlights guiding me but at some point I lost sight of the Wolf "where is he?" I whisper.

"Where is who? Where are you Dems?" Kevin asks.

"The old port, the Wolf was in front of me a second ago but I dunno where he went now" I say still driving straight, just a little more till I get out of the Blind Spot. But then suddenly and out of nowhere, a couple Hikers blocked the exit by just standing there and laughing.

I slam the brakes and try to steer away from them, my car drifted and I hit the side of my car hard against a container. "Shit!" I yell as I hold my head, my windshield is busted and my window has a huge circular crack. I look at my hand and its full of blood. I had hit my head hard on the window, thankfully I didn't lose my memory but on the other side, damn my head hurts.

"Dems? Dems are you okay? Dems do you hear me? DEMI!" I hear my brother yelling through the earpiece.

"I'm fine, just a little headache" I say. More of a concussion is what it feels like.

"Dems what happened? Where are you now?!"

"My car crashed.. container.. the side.. wrecked… " I answer, not being able to form a full sentenc, I bet this is the effect of the head injury I just recently obtained

"WHAT?! DEMI CAN YOU STILL DRIVE? DEMI!" I hear him yelling.

"Wow, I just crashed my car and obtained a head injury and you're asking me if I can drive?" I tell him in a 'You're such a caring person – not' kinda way. I could feel him roll his eyes at me.

"I mean if you can still drive, get out of there, pronto! Cops are in pursuit and the race has been called off! Get out of there if you can still drive! If you can't, get out of the car and hide. I'm coming for you!" he says in a hurried tone. I know he cares and now I know why he asked if I can still drive.

Okay, let me see if I can still get old Betsy to start. I turn the key and pray for a miracle and voila, she started. I could almost jump in joy. "thanks mom" I whisper knowing she's watching over me and probably yelling stuff at me in Spanish and telling me to be more careful.

"She's good to go! I'm driving!" I tell Kevin as I start driving.

"Good.. Take the northwest route to the park on our turf, we'll meet up there then were going to Nessa to check that head of yours" He says as I hear his car drifting at some point.

"Take care, Kevs" I say as I start driving to the park.

I reach the park and drive inside, parking just behind the huge oak tree.

This was the North Side Park, our turf. There are 4 turfs in this city and each one belonged to a crew. The North Side belonged to me and my brother.  
The South Harbor belonged to Aqua, with Max Brimmer , The Shark, as their leader.  
The West Woods belonged to the Wolves, Jake Garner as you would guess is the leader of their pack, he's also known as the Wolf.  
and last but not least The East Heights, belonged to the Sakura crew, the only all-girl crew lead by Sakura Aizawa. And that's kinda it for the big crews, there are also several others around but they don't control any turf, they just have their safe houses and that's it.

Moments later I hear my brothers' car and as I turn around to look, he cut off his lights and parked next to my car, he got out and his eyes were big from the shock of seeing my wrecked car. "What the FUCK happened?!" He said walking towards me. Then examines my head as he sees the dry blood on my face. "Hikers…" I say as I swat his hand away "It's nothing, just a scratch". He then went to his car and got wet towel and handed it to me, I started cleaning the dry blood from my forehead. "ooooooh, that's gonna leave a mark" I say after cleaning the wound, it was a nasty scratch on my forehead, might as well start calling me hawy pota! , I laugh then look at my brother "What took you so long to get here anyways?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, it took a bit longer to shake off the cops this time, they're getting more and more annoying by the day, but nothing this Torres can't handle" he says pointing to himself as he smiles at me. "Wow, always the humble person" I say chuckling at his reaction.

"Let's go back to the hangar, I'm beat" I say as I walk to his car.

"When we get there, we'll get your head checked by Nessa first then old Betsy checked by benny". He says as he gets his keys out from his pocket. I look at him and snatch his car keys "You take Betsy" I say as I get into his Dodge Challenger SRT8 and start the engine. He just stood there staring at me blankly.

"You're kidding, right?" He said as I laughed and gave him the puppy dog eyes. "No.. No… I am not falling for that trick again missy"

"Pwetty pweeeeeeeeeeez!" I say looking at him. "Okay fine, but please don't wreck my baby" he says as I drove off.

"Ugh! Women" he says. "The earpiece is still working bro" I say back laughing.

I stopped at a red light for a few seconds, you'd think as a street racer, you wouldn't really follow the rules right… right? .. wrong. At some point I need to follow the rules in order to avoid police suspicions. It was at that moment I noticed a girl standing on the other side of the road next to a car, and yelling at her phone. The car had a flat tire, I wonder if it is hers.

"Hey bro.." I speak to him through the earpiece that we both have. "Yeah?"

"How bout you go the hangar first, I'll catch up with you later" I say as I keep my eyes on the girl across the street.

"What? Why? How about your head injury? And Where are you going anyways?" He asks.

"You're asking a lot of questions Mom" I teased. "I'm just gonna help a damsel in distress across the road"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh… okay fine, but after that, come straight to the hangar so Nessa can perform a general check up on you" He says as the light turned green. He took the right turn while I drove straight ahead and parked Kev's car in front of what I'm assuming is her car.

"What do you mean leave it and we'll get it in the morning?! ALL I NEED IS A FRIKKIN TIRE CHANGE!" she started yelling again.

I got out of the car and walked next to her. "Excuse me miss" I say as I tapped her shoulder "Need help?" I ask smiling.

She turned around and I think my whole world froze. I stared into her eyes as she lowered her phone and ended her call.

"Well, unless you have a jack hiding in your pocket somewhere, then no, I do not need your help" She says, quite a bit rude but there's still something about her.

I walk over to Kev's car and open the trunk to get a jack and then walked back to her. Looking at her angrily dialing her phone is kinda cute, I tap her shoulder again "Is this what you're looking for?" I ask as she turns to look at what I'm holding. Her jaw drops and she looks in a complete shock "I have a car" I say as I point to the Dodge.

"I'm sorry… I thought…" she started. I just shook my head and said that it was okay. "I'll help you" I say as we both start changing her cars' tire.

"Woooooooow!" I whisper as I run my fingers on the side of her car admiring it.

"You're into cars? Or do you just like the color red?" she asks with a chuckle as she wipes the dirt from her hands on a towel.

I smile and look at her "Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake" I stated " Top speed reaches to 200mph, 0 to 62 in 2.70s, year 2010 aaaaaaaaand price is $80,000…. Yeah I know, that's what I get for spending so much time with my brother"

"Wow, I'm impressed. Ms. Dodge Challenger SRT8" she says as she looks at Kev's car.

I laugh then I look at her smiling. "You race?" she asks, I was a bit taken aback by her question because who the hell asks that on a first meeting? . So just to be safe "oh, nah… It's my friends' car, just borrowed it for tonight" I say smiling.

"Oh, just thought you were… random question" was her reply. Then her phone rang, she excused herself for a moment to answer. I was able to hear a bit but it wasn't clear.

"yeah… I'm on my way, I got help from someone who actually offers help" she said as she hung up.

"Sorry bout that" She said.

"It's okay".

"So… uhh.. I gotta go now, you know, duty calls" she said with a chuckle. "It was nice meeting you though".

"Nice meeting you too" I say as she got into her car.

"Wait!" I yelled "I didn't get your name".

"Russo" She yelled back "Selena Russo".

She drove off into the night and I stood there with one name stuck in my head. "Selena Russo huh?"

I got into the car and drove back to the hangar.

The gates of the hangar open, big enough for me to drive my car in. My crew, well, mine and my brothers' crew live in this huge abandoned hangar that once was our father's private plane hangar but we asked him for it after he asked us what do we need for us to leave him alone and never show up in his life again. We asked for the old hanger and our cars and he gave them to us. So we keep our end of the deal. Our last name is Torres, it was mom's last name. Our father is Henry Ford, owner of Ford's Auto Sales Company. So that's it.

"You didn't scratch it did you?" I was welcomed by Kevin asking about his car. "Oh I kinda keyed it before getting here" I say jokingly earning a glare.

I walked straight to Vanessa who was working on her laptop on some new safety device to install on our cars to minimize the injuries she has to treat.

Vanessa is our crews' doctor. "Hey Nessa" I say as I approach her.

"Sit." She says plainly, I know she's mad at me, she's like my older sister in a way.

"I'm sorry Nessa, I'm still alive and well though" I say with an awkward chuckle.

"We'll see about that". She says.

She pushes her chair so she would end up in front of me. She starts checking my eyes, and inspecting my head and doing all her routine things.

And after what seemed like forever, she was finished "Just a scratch and a mild concussion but nothing too big, you should be thankful" she says, apparently still mad at me.

"I am" I say as I stand up and hug her "I'm sorry Nessa. A couple of Hikers jumped in front of my car and I had to avoid them. I'm sorry. I'm okay now, thanks to you, so please, don't be mad at me"

"I know" She says as she returns my hug "Just be more careful next time, if something happens to you, where am I gonna get another baby sister from"

I hug her tighter and smile "Thanks Nessa. I'll go look for Fix now" I say as I run out to look for Fix. Felix or as we call him, Fix is the technology guy around here. Need new gadgets? He has them. Need to hack something? He's the man for you.

I finally found him in the Dark Room working on hacking the Police System for us to get info. The Dark room is a room with one HUGE LCD monitor. Fix likes using it, because then we ALL can see what he wants to show us.

"Yo Fix!" I yell as I approach him with a high five.

"Yo Dems, exactly the person I'm looking for"

"What's up?"

"I finally hacked into the police department here in the city, I'm gonna be giving you the name and password and then you can check the updates on the races and be informed if they decide to suddenly raid one of the races" He says with a smile on his face.

"Cool!" I say high-fiving him "Hey Fix, can you find info on someone for me?" I ask.

"You know it, just say the name and give me 5 minutes"

"Okay, find what you can about a Selena Russo"

"Consider it done" He says as I excuse myself to check on old Betsy.

I went to Benny and damn was old Betsy beat up. "Hey Benny, how is she?" I ask as I stood near him.

"The external's beat and some damage to the GPS system but nothing old Benny can't fix" He says reassuring me. I smile and put my hand on old Betsy's hood. "You're going to be okay girl, then we can go out and kick ass just like always" I say.

"DEMI! You need to come quick!" I hear Fix's voice.

"What is it?"

"You need to come and see this" He says as we both walk back to the Dark Room.

"Remember the Selena Russo you asked me to look for?" He asked as I nodded.

He clicked a few things and the page appeared.

I covered my mouth with my hand in shock "Oh Shit!"

* * *

**What do you guys think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! So i can upload the next chapter soon..**


	2. Stop the world

**hey there everyone! so first I'm so so sorry for the late update, i had my Graduation to take care of, I'm finally a graduate, a Culinary Arts Graduate and also, i have a job now, I'm a culinary instructor at the school i graduated from hehe and i'm trying to start a business, so that's a lot right now hehe... Anyways, I really hope you guys like this chapter and I promise, i'll try to update sooner...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_(Demi POV)_

_Previously_

"_You need to come and see this" He says as we both walk back to the Dark Room._

"_Remember the Selena Russo you asked me to look for?" He asked as I nodded._

_He clicked a few things and the page appeared._

_I covered my mouth with my hand in shock "Oh Shit!"_

I started reading the article on screen in front of me.

"Selena Russo, the New York Police Commissioner announced that the illegal street racing in the city has been put to stop as she has spent the past year arresting the masterminds involved in organizing such races. It has also been said that Commissioner Russo with her partner Emma Granger, have helped 2 other states in dealing with illegal street racing events and they promise that the day will come where illegal street racing will be a problem of history…"

"So… Police Commissioner… and her partner… here to stop us… just great" I say in an annoyed voice. I knew in my soul that a part of me has fell for her at first sight, if anyone believes in love at first sight, well, this is it for me, I better go have rest before my head explodes.

"Thanks Fix" I say as I leave "we gotta start being careful now"

I walk to my room in the far right corner of the hangar, and just laid there, staring at the sealing as I slowly felt my eyes closing. Then I drifted asleep.

"DEMI! DEMI GET UP!" I slowly open my eyes to Kevin yelling at me to get up "5 more minutes, mom" I say as I turn away from him. "GET UP NOW DEMS! Paul Leon sent a video invitation for the canyon race and it's addressed to both of us" I hear Kevin's voice and shot up from my sleep, thinking why someone would send an invite at 5:30 in the morning but then again, it's a cruel world.

We walked to the dark room where Fix played the video on the huge screen in front of us.

"_Kevin Torres and Demi Torres, I hereby invite you both to a Canyon race at the south canyon at midnight today, should you choose to accept this challenge, simply just be there. The other 2 challengers are the Shark and the Wolf. Winner of this race will win $500,000 and my Aston Martin V12 Vantage. Good luck"_

And with that the video ended. "Kev… He's offering half a million and an Aston Martin, there must be something behind it. He's been in jail for almost 6 years and now he's out and about, sending invitations and shit" I tell Kevin, as I look at the rest of the crew.

It was a really long moment of silence before Kevin spoke. "It seems fishy but we can't decline. We just need to be careful, plus, we have the best crew Dems, we can manage." He says calmly.

I think about it for a while. Maybe Kevin's right. "You gotta risk it to get the biscuit, right Kevs?" I say smiling. "Yup" he says smiling back at me. I look at the rest of the crew, all of them smiling with confidence, all but Vanessa. All I saw was worry on her face and tears in her eyes.

Kevin dismissed the crew and I went after Vanessa. As she entered her room, I went in after her "Nessa?" I whispered as I heard her muffled cries.

"Nessa" I said as I hugged her. She held on to me as if she was going to lose me that moment. "I ca… can't… go through thi… this… again" she said between her sobs. She placed her hands on the side of my face and looked me in the eyes, "I can't afford… to lose… someone… I… love again" she said as she hugged me again. You see, Nessa is mine and Kevin's really close friend since we were all in diapers, and she lost her younger brother Nick 6 years ago to a canyon race, Nick was my best friend, and since the accident, we made a promise to always stick together, we were a family.

"You're not gonna lose anyone, Nessa. I promise." I whisper in her ear as I hug her tight. "You know how Kevin and I drive and you also know that no matter what, we always come back to you".

"She's right you know" I heard Kevin say. He was leaning on the door frame and looking at us. I smile at him, and then I look back at Nessa. "See, even the jerk agrees with me" I say while I chuckle, earning a smile from Nessa and a glare from Kevin.

He walked in and sat next to Nessa. "We will always be back, no matter what" He said smiling then he shared a kiss with Nessa. Yeah I forgot to mention, Nessa and my brother are engaged, now that you know, "Eww… Get a room" I say as I hit them both with a pillow and run off. I hear them laughing as I walk out, they're probably gonna talk things out.

I headed to Benny's side of the hangar to check on Old Betsy, "Benny, my man, how is betsy?" I asked as I walked in. I look at Betsy and I see new parts on her, a new bumper, new hood, new windshield and a new tint for my windows, Betsy has never looked younger.

"How do you like her?" I heard Benny ask. "If she was a real girl, I think I'd marry her" I say as I admire my pimped up car. "I also tuned up the engine and changed a few things here and there, wanna give her a spin?" He asked. My eyes lit up with excitement as he tossed me the keys. I start her up and take her to the gate, but before I was able to open the gate and take old Betsy for a drive, Fix was running towards the gate and screaming my name saying that there was something important he had to show me, so I turn off my engine and went to the Dark room to check out what he wanted to show me.

As we walked in, the first thing I noticed was the Police Department's website, hacked by Fix, focused on Selena Russo's and Emma Granger's profiles.

The profiles stated that the two entered the races to take down the racers and organizers but ever since their cover was blown, they have been lying low on the races.

"I was also able to get some top secret footage of the races the 2 were involved in." Fix says as he types a few things and the videos pop up.

Damn they are good drivers; their levels almost top mine and Kevin's.

"Whoa" that was the only thing that came out of my mouth at that moment. "Yeah" he said. "We need to be extra careful Dems, we don't know what they can and cannot do".

I nodded then told him to show it to Kevin, while I take Betsy out for a ride.

I drove around the city for a bit then went to the park which was on our turf and went to the big oak tree that was overlooking the small lake we had there. It was probably a normal day for anyone else, people strolling, people feeding the swan and ducks, kids playing around, just a peaceful day for anyone else who wasn't me.

I look back at old Betsy and remember myself as a kid, when mom would take me and Kevin here and we'd just have lunch and play around. I smile to myself and decide to read a book while enjoying this lazy afternoon, and yes, I actually do read books. I place a blanket on the grass next to Betsy, and just lay down and started reading my book.

As I was getting to the good part of the story in my book, some idiot stood over me and their shadow stopped me from finishing what I was reading. "Hey!" I say annoyed as I put my book down and sit up to see who was standing there. "Selena Russo" I say smiling as I finally saw who it was, my heart started pounding and I felt butterflies in my stomach. "I see you didn't forget me" She says smiling back at me as she lowered herself to my level.

"I would never forget such a beautiful face" I say.

"Neither would I, but I don't seem to recall a name with your beautiful face" She says smirking. She's smooth, I gotta remain calm

"Mitchie, Mitchie Torres" I say while extending my hand for a hand shake. And no, I didn't lie to her, don't judge me, Demetria Michelle Torres is my full name, Michelle can be nicknamed as Mitchie, so therefore, I did not lie, I just told her a version of the truth.

"It's nice to meet you Mitchie" she says as she took my hand. But at that moment she looked into my eyes as I looked into hers and I could have sworn that time has stopped. Nothing mattered except for the both of us.

About what seemed like eternity, I broke eye contact and chuckled nervously, she just smiled and looked at me "uhh.. well… I was wondering, I never really thanked you properly the last time you helped me, so I thought, if you want to, I mean, well, if it's okay, would you like to come over and have dinner with me tonight?" she asked and I just froze. I know she's a cop and everything but my heart won't let me forget her that easily.

"Sure" I said as I put my book down by my side, it's not every day that you get invited to a cops' house for dinner, wait, let me rephrase, it's not every day that you get invited by the 'New York Police Commissioner who's in town to stop all the racing activities' house for dinner.

"Really?" she asked. "Yeah" I answered. She smiled then extended her hand and I took it and stood up.

"May I borrow your keys?" She asked and I looked at her confused. She just smiled and pointed at old Betsy. "I'm assuming that she's yours" she said as I nodded then she blushed and looked away "m…ca…ish.. maint…nansh…and…i.. wan..ed..to..jriv…" she murmured and I didn't get a word, but she said that while she was playing with her fingers, like a little kid, for a police commissioner, she's a shy one. I just smiled and held her hands "Say that again, slowly, I don't think I speak elvish" I said and earned a giggle.

She looked away again but this time she tightened her grip on my hand as if I was going to run away from what she was about to tell me. "I said my car is in maintenance and I wanted to drive. It's… it's embarrassing that I'm the one who asked you to dinner yet you're the one who's gonna drive." She finally said it clearly and I could see the blush on her face from embarrassment. I just laughed and earned a glare, "yeah… yeah .. just laugh at me while I sit here in my shame" She said as she sat on the grass and hugged her knees.

"I'm sorry, I know it took a lot to say that" I say as I sat next to her and hugged her. We only just met but it feels like we've known each other for years. Hmmmm… That sweet smell of vanilla fits her perfectly. I let go of her just to see her smiling at me and then I sighed "Okay, I'll tell you something about me so we're even" She just nodded and listened as I imitated what she did earlier and tilted my head away out of embarrassment "It's kinda… embarrassing to have dinner with you since you smell like vanilla and… I smell like car oil" I said and now she's the one laughing "So we're even" she said as she calmed down.

"Okay, how bout this, you let me drive and we go to my place for dinner, and you can take a shower while I prepare dinner." She said as I nodded and handed her the key to old Betsy.

The drive was NOT quite at all; we blasted the speakers and sang like crazy people. I didn't think I'd laugh as much ever since… "We're here" she said as she parked the car in the driveway of a 2 storey house.

We entered the house and the first thing that hit me is that whiff of vanilla. As we walked into the kitchen, I sat on the bar stool in front of the counter and noticed 2 vases of Vanilla Orchids next to the kitchen window. I smiled and then turned to look at her "Welcome to Selena's Casa" she said and I giggled. "Okay so now for our deal, I'll show you upstairs, you can take your shower while I cook, then come down when you're ready" She said as I nodded. She held out her hand for me and I gladly took it. I can't remember the last time I was this happy, well actually I can, but I try not to, because after that happiness, all sorrows just fell down on me.

We reached her room and as we entered, the first thing I noticed was her huge Need For Speed poster, I smiled, although she's a cop, she still likes racing at some point, I snap out of my trance as I felt her let go of my hand. I saw her rummaging through her closet and pulled out a white V-neck t-shirt and some black skinny jeans and couple of clean underwear. "I'm sure my t-shirt and pants would fit and about the underwear, they're new so you don't have to worry, the bathroom is that door, you'll find the towels there and I'll be downstairs making dinner" she just smiled.

I gladly took the clothes and at that moment I was so close to her, I kissed her on the cheek said my thanks and entered the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I heard the room door click, which meant that she left the room. I started taking my clothes off and my mind couldn't stop thinking about this house or this room or her. It all seems so familiar but I still can't recall any clear memories. I feel like I've known her since forever, like I've seen her before but then again, I can't remember.

I took my shower and got dressed, and then I headed downstairs to the kitchen to see what Selena was doing. The smell was incredible, damn that girl can cook. "Hey there" She said smiling at me while whisking something in a bowl. "Wow, damn girl you can cook" I said as she giggled. "It's just a hobby but hey, thanks for the compliment." She said with a wink. "Have a seat, I'm about to serve dinner" She said and I did so. I sat on the barstool again and just watched her move. Something about her makes me feel like I ate a dozen butterflies today.

Little by little plates of food were put on the counter in front of me, a plate with rice, a plate with seafood a plate with baked potatoes, what seemed like chocolate cake was put on a small cake stand on the side, a pitcher of strawberry juice and a vase of roses with a stem of vanilla orchids.

It all looked amazing.

"So what we have today my lady, is vegetable fried rice, butter garlic lobster with a side of shrimp scampi, baked potatoes with bacon and cream cheese, flourless chocolate cake with fresh whipped cream and fruit. And for the drinks we have strawberry juice." She said as I just sat there and giggled, "I don't drink alcohol anymore, so I hope strawberry juice is okay, but if it's not, I could go out and get some beer or something" she said in a hurry but I just placed my finger on her lips so she'd stop talking.

"This is the most perfect dinner " I said and I think I saw a little blush creeping on her face.

We started to eat and just as the smell of things, they tasted like they came straight from heaven.

When the dessert was the only thing left for us to devour, she suggested we go to the roof top. At first I thought to myself, where on earth would we sit on a roof that was steep, but then maybe she had some flat surface we could sit on so I just agreed and we took our cake and strawberry juice and headed upstairs.

Once we reached the roof, it was like nothing I've ever seen before, you see, the front side of the house had part of the roof that looked like it was all steep, but the back side was like a huge balcony. It had a fresh herb garden, then stepping stones which led to a gazebo like structure. It had a lantern hanging for light and a small table like thing on the side and a space that had a bunch of pillows that was enough for 2 people to just lie down and look at the stars.

"wooooow! This is amazing" I say as we sat down next to each other and put the cake and juice on the table.

"You're the first girl I brought up here" She said and I looked at her confused.

"And why is that?" I ask.

"I don't trust easily. But something about you…" She started saying as she looked straight into my eyes, "… something about you makes me feel like I've known you for forever, like nothing bad in the world could touch me as long as I'm with you".

As soon as she finished her sentence, I raised my hand to her face and leaned in, our lips were about half an inch away from each other, I closed my eyes as our lips touched, that feeling of bliss, that moment when the whole world stopped just so you could share a moment like this with someone who you know can make everything worth it.

I broke the kiss as soon as I felt that we both needed air. She just looked into my eyes as I looked into hers, she smiled and I buried my face in the nape of her neck and hugged her as if I was going to lose her. It was a long comfortable moment of silence, for none of us knew what to say.

*RING RING* I heard my phone and pulled away from her embrace, I looked at my phone and saw Kevin's name, "I gotta take this" I say as I stood up and walked to a corner.

"_Dems, where are you? It's almost 11, we have a canyon race at midnight or did you forget?" _He said and I remembered "I'm sorry, I forgot, I'll be there in a few" I say as I hang up.

I turn around to look at Selena who has a phone call of her own.

"_Yeah, I'll be there"_ I hear her say as she hung up. "hey" I say as I approach her, she hugs me and kisses me on the head "My brother called, and uhh… he has some plans for tonight that I cannot, NOT, attend" I say as I held her hands in mind.

"It's okay, I enjoyed whatever time we spent today, and don't worry, tomorrow is another date.. ehm.. I mean, another day" She said with a wink, I giggled and kissed her on the lips, she then took my phone, took a selfie and put her number in my contact list "There, so you can text me or call me whenever you need me" She said as she hugged me for the last time then she walked me to the door. I got into old Betsy and drove off, back to the hangar.

The gates of the hangar open and I drove Betsy in and parked her next to Kevin's car.

"Where on earth were you?" Kevin asked as I stepped out of the car.

"Well if you must know, Kevs, I was on a date" I say as I smile and see a grin on his face.

"Awwwwwwwwwh… My baby sister is finally moving on" He says as he envelopes me in a tight hug.

"Kevs…. Kevs… can't… breath"

*Smack!* yes, that was Nessa's hand hitting his head and telling him to let go of me before he kills me. They both giggle as Fix comes along to tell us that Paul Leon sent another video.

The whole crew gathered up at the Dark Room to watch the newest video Paul Leon sent.

"_Greetings contestants, less than an hour left for the race at the canyon, I'm here to wish you all good luck and also, sources tell me that the New York Police Commissioner and her partner are in town to stop our races so here's the thing, you all know that when police interfere with our regular races, its usually called off for the racers to run and hide but not tonight.  
Yes you heard me, tonight at the canyon race, you have to finish the race to get the prizes, I don't care if the po-po start launching missiles at you, if you don't finish the race, you don't get the prize. HEHEHEHE! Good luck to all"_

"Kevin?" I speak, the room is silent, everyone thinking about what Paul Leon said.

"I'll go on with my race, but you Dems, if the police show up, get out, you don't have to finish the race" He says with a concerned voice. "Kevs" I say as I walked closer to him, "I'll be okay, I can do this, police or no police, I'm a Torres, and we Torres' can get things done" I say smiling.

He just nods, knowing that if he argues, it's gonna be a long night.

We all look at each other as we walked to the parking space in the hangar and get into our cars, we all put our ear pieces in.

The hangar gates open and we all drive heading to the south canyon.

As soon as we reach there, the place is packed with the spectators and with the all the teams crew.

"BABYYYYY!" I hear someone as they run towards me and tackle me to the ground. "Darrrrrrrrrrliiiiiiiiiing! I missed you so much!" I hear her say as she kiss my face while I try to push her away. "Yuki… yuki get off me" I say, and then I felt her weight lifted off of me.

"Thanks Sakura" I say as I face the leader of the Sakura crew. "No prob hot wheels, Yuki just loves you too much hehehehe, Good luck out there" she says as I nod and walk back to my crew.

The Sakura crew are all friends of mine, we got close a long time ago and Yuki, Sakura's younger sister, has a thing for me, although I kinda told her that she's not my type, she said that it was okay, we could still be friends but she'd still tackle me everytime she sees me, I thought she was joking, she really wasn't.

Suddenly, a pearl white Bently drove in and stopped in front of all of us, we all knew who it was, Jenna Leon, daughter of Paul Leon, when she arrives that means that the race is about to start.

She walks over to Jake Garner, the wolf, and kisses him. Yes they're together, as soon as she did that, Vanessa's hand holds tightly to my brother, he just smiles at her and whispers something in her ear that makes her calm. You see, Jenna is Kevin's ex, and Nessa's mortal enemy.

After Jenna and Jake's public display of gross affection, she walked to the starting line as the first pair of racers took the line, which would be my brother versus Max Brimmer, the south side shark.

Ready…

Get set…

And the flag was down, the engines roared and the cars sped off, the road was narrow and the ledge was steep, my heart was pounding and I had this feeling that something was going to go wrong.

After about half an hour, it was less than a mile till the finish line and Max was taking the lead.

"Come on Kevs, you can do it" I whisper.

Half a mile left, and Kevin squeezed his way around Max and won the race. The prize for the first race was $500,000 in cash.

Once Kevin and Max got back to the spectators side, Kevin got out with a smile of victory on his face. Jenna had her body guard give the 2 suitcases filled with money to Kevin.

"30 minutes before the 2nd phase of the race" Jenna announces.

Me and my crew walk back to our circle of cars and once we get there Kevin opened the suitcases, and it was there, the money was there.

"I got through the first phase of the race, you're next Dems, watch out at the 4th curve, it's too narrow, stay away from the wolf at that point because god knows what tricks he can do." Kevin told me as we leaned on our cars and looked at the crowd.

I could swear that there's something about my phase of the race that doesn't feel right.

"RACERS READY?" I hear Jenna announce as I got into my car and drive to the starting line, she kissed the wolf and winked at him as she stood in the middle.

"Ready!"

"Get set!" I already hear the wolf's car accelerate, he's cheating, and she's letting him.

"GO!" as soon as I heard that, I stepped on the gas hoping to catch up to that cheating idiot. I pass the first curve and the second curve.

By the time I reached the 3rd curve we were already bumper to bumper.

The 4th curve is coming up, it's my only chance to pass him, as he accelerates and starts his drift, I step on the gas to pass him and drift on the outside, and the side of his car hits mine.

One of my cars' back wheels fell from the edge "DEMI!" I hear Kevin through my ear piece.

"Oh SHIT!"

* * *

**Dan dan daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! what's gonna happen next... **

**I hope you guys liked it, so.. please review :)**

**See ya in the next chapter**


	3. Weirdo

**Guess who's back lol.. Okay okay, I'm sorry for taking TOOOOOOO LONG to update and i'm also sorry for the short chapter, but with work and everything going on at work, things are busy. But i promise i'll try my best to update soon... sooner... lol **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and for any spelling mistakes around here, i'm sorry, i didn't proof read it, it's 09:14 PM and i'm really sleepy lol I feel like a grandpa who sleeps early... hehe anyways, Enjoy, review, and PM me from time to time for a chat or something.. (That's how desperate my social life has become)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_(Demi's POV)  
_

_Previously  
"Oh SHIT!"_

I scream but then the idea of using the nitrous to push myself back onto the road made a lot of sense. As my car was struggling to stay on the ledge, I pressed the button which released the nitrous in my car and got me back on the road. "YES!" I yell, as I accelerate and catch up to the Wolf. There was no way in hell was I letting him win, not after his cheap ass tricks. I step on the gas and caught up to him really fast. There was only 1 mile left and we were side to side, neck to neck, it was now or never. But as soon as we got nearer to the finish line, "ALL CARS ABORT RACE!" was all I heard on the radio. A message from Jenna Leon, and seconds after I could see red and blue lights blinking on and off; I could hear sirens and the roar of a dozen car engines. "Dems, Get out of there, NOW!" I hear my brother tell me through my earpiece. "Roger that!" I respond and accelerate my way out of the canyon and onto the city roads.

I got 3 cops behind me, one of them I recognize as a red police colored Shelby, and I knew exactly who was behind the wheel, Police Commissioner Selena Russo, and I'll bet a hundred bucks that the one with the Black Aston Martin is probably Emma Granger, Russo's partner. The other one though was just a regular police car who just turned right to chase another driver. "Just Great" I whisper, "What is it? Are you okay?" I hear Kevin talk to me, I forgot he could hear me through the earpiece we had. "Well, Police Commissioner and her partner are on my tail. God, of all the racers involved why does it have to be me they go after" I say as I pull up my hand break to do a swift drift to the right, going to the heart of the city where I can hopefully shake them off.

As soon as I turned the corner, I caught up with the Wolf and decided that it was my best chance to lose one of the 2 chasing me, and hopefully it's easier to shake off one of the most known illegal race busters out there.

"Here goes nothing" I say as I accelerate next to him, I see both cars behind me approaching fast, I really hope Selena doesn't recognize my car.

I saw the Wolf turn left and instinctively turn right to see that the Red Supersnake was right behind me while the Aston Martin followed the wolf's car.

I drove around the city trying to shake off Selena's car but no use, so I had no choice but to go to the west woods truck yard, there I could probably shake her off without exposing who I am.

As I drive through the dusty road that lead to the truck yard, she still is hot on my trail, but once I reached the stacked logs I was able to lose her in the dust as I turned off my lights and started making my way around the various logs and empty truck containers. I got out of the truck yard and drove back to the hangar knowing that I wasn't followed by Selena anymore. I just really hope she didn't recognize me or Betsy.

As I park my car inside the hangar, I got out of my car just to be tackled by Kevin "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" He asked as he hugged me tight. "I'm okay, I… I was able to shake her off" I said stuttering. I knew sadness was evident in my eyes but I had a long night and I needed rest "I'm off to bed Kevs, I don't think I'm in the mood" I say honestly and go to my room and just flop on the bed.

I stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking about Selena's car chasing mine, thinking of what could happen if she had caught me. I was so confused; I didn't know what emotion to have right now. I knew one thing; I knew I was in love with her. Just great, why do I always have to fall for the enemy? I groan frustrated then turn around so I'd be lying down on my stomach.

A few minutes later I feel the right side of my bed sink, I knew that there was someone sitting there. "Demi, honey… You okay?" I recognized Nessa's voice and turned over to hug her while resting my head on her lap. "I… I think I'm in love" I whisper, knowing she's the only one who could hear me.

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" She asks, clearly confused. "Well… you see… " I try to say but can't find the words to tell her so I just open my phone and show her the picture and the name.

She examines the picture then smiles and starts stroking my hair. "Selena Russo, New York Police Commissioner" She states and I nod burying my face at her torso while hugging her. "You know, there's nothing to be ashamed of, plus she's really hot" she said with a giggle.

"I know, but… she's a cop… and I know you know Kevin will go nuts if he finds out" I say, with tears starting to build up in my eyes.

"Then it will be our little secret" She said as she kissed my forehead and winked at me.

I swear to god, she was sent from heaven just for me… and my brother.

I tried to sleep but I kept on tossing and turning around my bed, I couldn't do this. So I decided to play around with my phone and hopefully sleep could bestow itself on me.

I kept playing different games, listening to music and even reading online fictional stories just to get myself to sleep but no use.

Just when I was about to lose my mind, my phone beeped. It was Selena, she sent me a text message. _**(A/N: Selena's texts are in **_**BOLD **_**and Demi's texts are in **__Italic__**)**_

"**Hey"**

"_Hi __ "_

"**Wow, I honestly ddnt expct U to still be up **** "**

"_I cldnt sleep actually, I've been tossing &amp; turning for over an hour now. How bout u?"_

"**Busy nyt, jst got home. I missed u, beautiful ;) "**

"_Ms. Russo, are you trying to flirt with me?" _I text her, while smiling like an idiot.

"**No… "**

"**Yes…"**

"**Is it working?"**

She sent me 3 texts at a time and I was giggling like a small kid. She had this charm to her that drew me in and made me fall so fast.

"_Maybe ;) "_

"**Maybe? … come on, you can do better than that… I cook you dinner and tell u I miss u and all I get is a maybe? U'll probably B the death of me, beautiful lol"**

"_hehe.. U cook like a pro, and I'd love to eat ur food again.. and also, I miss u more than U'll ever know" _I text her honestly.

"**that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me"**

"_Which jst means that my flirting moves work better than urs hehehe"_

"**Riiiiiiiiiiight… I'm letting U win this on purpose, u know ;) "**

"_U r not… Anyways, Y don't u have some sleep, I'm sure u'r tired"_

"**I am, but I wanted to txt u before I go to sleep, so U'd know u'r the first and last thought on my mind"**

"_Smooth.. really smooth Ms. Russo.. Now go to sleep.. Good night"_

"**Good night :* I love u"**

I was left shocked by the last text she sent. Did she really mean it or was it just the habit of saying I love you to anyone and everyone at the end of a phone call or a text. I don't know what to say. And it seems like I've taken too long to reply, because another text from her came in.

"**Am I going too fast? Did I freak u out? I'm really sorry if I did.. **** Good night"**

"_No, it's okay.. I was just surprised, that's all. It's the first time in a long time that someone said that to me again.  
Good night :* and I love u too"_

"**Good night ^_^ 3 3 "**

"_Love struck weirdo! Hehe :*"_

"**YOUR love struck weirdo ;) "**

"_Yes yes.. My weirdo.. now go to sleep.. Good Night __ "_

I assumed she fell asleep, because she didn't reply again. I was happy, it all happened in a short time but it felt like we've known each other for forever.

With a smile, I turned to my side, hugged my phone, and closed my eyes. "Good night, my weirdo" I whispered as I drifted to sleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me "Dems, get up! NOW!" I heard Nessa's voice waking me up in panic. "Your dad's men caught Kevin earlier.. we need to leave now!" She say as I got up, panicking and worried.

What the hell does he need from us now!

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!**

**at first i didnt want to to put a cliff hanger but then again, why not?**

**as if cops aren't enough trouble, their psycho dad needs to get in the picture.. hehe**

**Tell me what you think :)**


	4. Sister

**Guess who updated early! :D yes.. me.. hehe**

**Well, I actually put some thought into it... and I actually did some math to determine ages and time and all that.. so I'm really proud of myself.**

**Anyways... there's a surprise for you here, I hope you like it..**

**Please review.. so I'd know at least SOMEONE is reading this.**

**Thanks :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_(Demi's POV)  
_

_Previously  
__"Your dad's men caught Kevin earlier.. we need to leave now!" She said as I got up, panicking and worried. What the hell does he need from us now!_

I shot up from my bed, grabbed my phone and jacket then followed Nessa to where our cars were parked.

Even though I said earlier that Henry or Dad, wants nothing to do with us, but there was a time he did something like this before and now he's doing it again. He kidnapped Kevin when I was about 6and tried to persuade Kevin into leaving me and mom and stay with him.

_Mom then had gramps take me and drive to the original hangar. The original hangar is the one gramps owns, located at a huge cave at the northern mountains in the next city. Almost a 5 hour drive but it was a safe place and mom knew it._

_After that everything was a blur to me, it was only when I turned 17 I was able to put two and two together to understand what had happened that night._

_I remember gramps telling me to go sleep while he went to "get" mom as he said, at about 12 midnight. _

_I remember him asking Buttercup, who was our really huge black pitbull, to stay with me. Everyone feared her and wouldn't dare get anywhere close to her, but she was the sweetest thing to me. She stayed with me in bed while he left, I heard the sound of his engine as he left the hangar, I had this gut feeling that something bad must have happened._

_I woke up next morning to the smell of bacon, as weird as that sounded, but yes, it was bacon. I started to think that it was all a dream, but the sight of Buttercup by my side just staring at my face tells me it wasn't. _

_I came out of my room to the kitchen area and saw mom, gramps and Kevin looking at me like nothing happened last night. But I noticed a cut above her eye and I noticed red marks on Kevin's neck, I asked but they just said a few excuses that I don't remember. _

_About 9 months later, I had a baby sister. _I didn't mention her earlier because I thought I was gonna be able to keep her out of this messed up life of illegal car racing and what not. But apparently my dad has other plans.

When I was 18_, I figured out what happened that night, with some help from gramps after I broke down when my sister ended up at the hospital because she suddenly had a really high fever. Doctors said she was born with a weak immune system due to hereditary something something that I didn't get. Gramps nodded to the doctor then closed the door of the room we were in. I held onto Camila's hand and looked at her sleeping peacefully. They were able to lower her temperature and give her some anti-biotics and now she was resting. I let go of her hand and walked up to my grandpa. "How?" I simply asked, trying not to yell or let out the anger inside me. "When you were 6, your father took Kevin, and I took you to the hangar, and your mom went after them. When I went to get your mom after we got here, she… uh.. well, he assaulted her and…" gramps stuttered as he tried to explain, I just nodded in understanding._

_At that moment Kevin called and gramps went out to talk to him. Kevin was in college but he was also working part time. _

_I looked at Camila's sleeping body and thought of mom, she looked so much like her._

"_Demi?" I heard her try to talk. _

"_Hey" I say as I sat down next to her on the bed. She looked at her fingers and I saw a tear fall down. "why did I have to carry that part of HIS blood?" she hissed angrily under her breath. She gripped the blanket so hard her knuckles turned white. "WHY CAN'T I JUST DIE!" She yelled and knocked the glass of water that was on the table near her. I held her and she just punched me and tried to break free. I knew she was hurting and I just had to let her let it out. _

"_No.. no dying for you young lady" I say as she calmed down. "Camz, I love you, you're my baby sister and you dying is like me losing my right arm… and you do know I'm very fond of it" I joke and managed to make her crack a small smile._

"_But.." she started_

"_But nothing, you are going to stay alive long enough to take care of me when I have gray hair and I'm racing on a wheel chair"_

_She laughed slightly and hugged me._

"_I promise you, I'll never ever ever let anything bad happen to you as long as I'm alive" I say and kiss her head. _

I snap out of my thoughts when Nessa holds my arm and snaps me out of it.

I got into my car and drive out with Nessa, Benny and Fix in tow. I suddenly get an unexpected call. I pull over and answer the call.

"Hello, Gramps" I say.

"Dems… your father… he… he has Mila…" gramps stuttered with his words. I sounded so tired. I felt something was wrong. This day was just the worst day for me.

"Gramps? GRAMPS!" I yell but the line went dead. I didn't know what to do anymore.

I got out of the car and the three followed. "Dems?" I heard Nessa's voice. "Gramps… Mila.. and Kevin.." I blurt out with my eyes not actually looking at anything in particular.

"Let's split up" I heard Fix suggest, Benny nodded to the suggestion.

"Me and Nessa will go to Granpa Joe, you and Fix go find Kevin" Benny said and I nodded. Me and Fix got into our cars but before I closed the door, Nessa held it and whispered in my ear "If things go wrong, call her". I nodded and hoped that I wouldn't have to.

Fix was sitting next to me typing away on his laptop. "I traced the tracker on Kevin's keys, they're located in a ware house North West of here." He said and I stepped on the gas.

I needed to get my siblings back. I promised Mila and I won't let her down. I've let her down one too many times and this is not one of them.

We reached the valley where the warehouse was located. I parked my car behind some trees as we looked to check the perimeters.

No one seemed to be at the door but before I decided to go in. I sent a text to someone in hopes that I won't have to call them over.

"Fix.. you stay here and… just stay here till I come out" I say but go before he stopped me or tried to come with me.

I kicked down the door of the ware house and walked in.

"I see you decided to join us, seeing as you are the shame of my family" He spoke, standing there with a stick in his hand, and his two bodyguards or shall I say, henchmen.

"You may be our father but you were never family." I say coldly while clenching my fists.

"Is that a way to talk to your father" He said laughing bitterly at that statement.

"You better let them go" I warn him.

"Or what?... What is a little girl like you going to do?" He asks then he takes a swing at my brother, hitting him hard in his stomach with the stick he was holding.

"Bring the girl out" He ordered his henchmen and my eyes narrowed at the sight of them dragging Camila and holding her next to Kevin.

I subtly reach for my phone and hit the call button of the number I had already set before entering this place.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HER!" I yell as he held her face.

"I can't even believe that this little piece of trash is my daughter" he said as he slapped her.

"ASSHOLE!" I yell as I rush towards him to punch him, to be tackled by his men and held me down.

I looked into Camila's eyes and for the first time I felt weak, tears started to form in my eyes.

He lifted his hand again, but this time Kevin was able to break free and tackle him before he was able to lay his hand on Camila again.

Dad's men held Kevin again as he kicked Kevin in the ribs a few times. "That's what you get for going against me, son" He said.

"You still have the nerve to call him son?" I tell him.

"Don't you dare touch Kevin or Camila… Don't you dare stand in front of me and have the nerve to call them your son and daughter… Don't you dare do to them what you did to mom!" I yell.

"Your mother was just an obstacle that I had to get rid of. Just another stone that had to be kicked into the water" He said proudly. My insides were twisting with anger.

I kicked the man holding me and he let go, then I rushed towards the man who was supposed to be my father.

He dodged my punch and grabbed my hair and pulled me down. As I fell, he kicked me in the chest twice. I got up and tackled him, punching him on the side of his face.

I saw Kevin from the corner of my eye, holding Camila and putting her behind him so he could defend her against the other men. I felt a sense of relief but then I felt the right side of my face go numb. The force of the blow was not of a fist, but of a metal pipe.

I look up to see his men hold Camila. He had a gun in his hand now and he pointed it at her, once Kevin saw that, he stopped struggling.

"Let … her… go" I say trying to talk. The side of my face was numb and my lungs were burning with every breath I took.

"please… just let her go" I did something I didn't think I would ever do. I was begging him to let my sister go. I was begging him to let both my siblings go.

He was the reason mom died and I didn't want the same thing to happen to them.

"I like the new you" he said, amused by the recent events. "Beg some more" He ordered.

I looked at Kevin who was held by dads' men, and I looked at Camila who was looking back at me with teary eyes, shaking her head as if to tell me not to do it.

"Come on, Demetria. Beg for your sisters' life" He said chuckling.

I looked down, and fell on both my knees.

"Please…"

* * *

**I know its short... and I'm sorry.. and for any spelling mistakes, wrong grammar or what not.. I DID NOT PROOF READ THIS...**

**Here's the thing... Does any of you know 5H.. if you do... you know Camila** (_official Harmonizer here) _...** if you don't, you can imagine any Camila you want hehehe.. **

**Again, Tell me what you think**

**Review, Enjoy and...**

**See you guys at the next update.. and Yes I'm already typing it :P**


	5. Thank you

**Hello again...**

**It's been a while... but here's the new update.. I've been inspired by the new Confident music video by Demi, if you guys haven't seen it... CHECK IT OUT! :D it's great..**

**Anyways... Thanks to all those who review... u guys r what's keeping me going... and a special thanks to Bazyl for being the first to review any new chapter I post :D marry me? hehehe**

**So... On with the story.. I hope you guys enjoy**

**Any spelling mistake, typo or grammar mistake u find... i'm sorry, i did not proof read this :)**

* * *

_Previously  
__I looked down, and fell on both my knees._

"_Please…"_

_(Selena's POV)_

5 A.M right on time as always. My body clock seems to be working fine. I woke up a bit sore from last night's chase, but the thought of Mitchie gave me energy.

I went for my regular jog then came back home to make breakfast, got ready and on my way to go to work.

*Beep Beep* I heard my phone beep, it was a text message from Mitchie.

"_**1403 Warehouse 4, Rd. 652, Southwest Valley" **_

It was an address, but why would Mitchie send me a text message with an address on it. I grew worried not knowing what it meant. It had no texts following it, no explanations, no nothing.

I kept my phone in my hand and went to the station and announced an alert for an unknown dangerous situation.

About an hour later, my phone was ringing, it was Mitchie.

I silenced everyone in the room and answered the phone. I didn't talk, I just listened just in case my gut feeling was correct and… it was correct.

"_DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HER!" _I heard Mitchie's voice.

"_I can't even believe that this little piece of trash is my daughter_" I heard another man's voice then a hard sound, like a slap.

I kept listening as I signed for the other officers to get in their cars.

"_Don't you dare touch Kevin or Camila… Don't you dare stand in front of me and have the nerve to call them your son and daughter… Don't you dare do to them what you did to mom!"  
"Your mother was just an obstacle that I had to get rid of. Just another stone that had to be kicked into the water"_

That was enough for me to order everyone to raid that warehouse. The call was disconnected when I heard a thud. I knew something was wrong.

I rush to my car and step on the gas, with Emma in tow.

In about 15 minutes with a speed reaching 200, I got to the warehouse with 5 police cars behind me. I ordered them to turn off their sirens and surround the warehouse.

"We're all in place chief" one of the officers inform me.

I nod then signal Emma to cover me. My men covered the front gate and the back gate. While me and Emma took the west side of the warehouse.

As I looked inside the window, I saw a man, which I recognized as Henry Ford, multi-millionaire, owner of Ford Auto Incorporation. I knew he was into some dirty business but this was something else.

I saw him pointing gun at Mitchie's head _(A/N: It's not a typo, but didn't Demi introduce herself as Mitchie in the previous chapters?)_ I knew I had to act now, I point my gun straight at Henry Ford's hand and pull the trigger.

(Demi's POV)

"Please" I whisper hoping that a miracle would happen. And just as my tears were about to hit the ground, I hear a gunshot, but I felt nothing. I open my eyes to see the gun fly out of Henry's hand and onto the ground.

Suddenly, police officers crash into the building from the front and back exit. I also spot Selena jumping in from the shattered window at the left side. "FREEZE!" she yells.

Henry smiles and holds his hands up. I knew he would be able to slither his way out of jail in no time. They slowly handcuff him and take him away.

I was frozen in my place, knees still on the ground, I couldn't move. I saw Selena get down to my level "You okay?" she asks. I see worry in her eyes, but I couldn't answer, I just felt my body falling towards her.

She caught me and held me tight, "It's over now" She whispered into my ear. I shake my head then remember my sister and brother.

I look around, trying to find them. Selena must've noticed that I was looking for them "They're outside" She said as she took my hand and pulled me up to go out where the police cars were.

There was an ambulance, the medics were treating the wounds on Kevin's face. He looked at me, worried, but relieved that we were all okay.

As we approached the ambulance, some officer pulled Selena aside to talk to her. I got nearer to Kevin as the medics finished bandaging his chest and went somewhere to get a report back or something.

"I'm sorry" I whisper as I hugged him lightly, careful not to hurt him anymore than he is. "It's okay, it's not your fault" He said as he pulled back from the hug to kiss my forehead.

"Dems, honey, I can't be here, but you and Mila can. Go with the ambulance to get checked at the hospital. I'll go back to the hangar and we'll meet there" He whispered, hugging me again.

I gave him the keys to Betsy "Fix and Betsy are to the North behind some trees… Take care" I say as he kisses me again on my forehead and subtly leave.

I walk to the other ambulance where Camila was. She saw me walking towards her and her eyes filled with tears. I walk up to her and hug her, but she winces slightly, trying to hide that she's feeling pain. "What's wrong?" I ask then notice red marks on her neck and blood on her back, I lift her shirt and get a shock from what I discover on her back. Dried blood and fresh red wounds from a whip. "He did this to you?" I ask through my gritted teeth, anger boiling inside me. I swear if I see him again, I'm going to kill him.

I felt her clutching my shirt with her two hands, and burying her face in my chest while nodding. "But I'm okay now, you came for me, he said you wouldn't, he said you forgot about me, but I knew you'd be here, I knew you'd never leave me" She said as she looked at me and smiled. At that moment I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I left her with gramps for a little over 2 years, and to think she's been waiting for me till now.

"I'm sorry, Mila. I never wanted this to happen, I thought I was doing what's best, in keeping you away from the life me and Kevin have" I whisper as tears threaten to fall down from my eyes. "I know it's been a while but, would you let me be your big sister again?" I ask, feeling like I'm proposing. "You lovely idiot" She said as she hugged me. "So I take that as a yes?" I say smiling.

Suddenly, Selena walked up to us, it seemed that she had finished talking to that police officer.

"How are you?" She asked. "I'm okay, but she's not" I say looking at my sister, noticing that she's looking paler than before. "De…mi.." She said as she started falling. I caught her just in time.

"MEDIC!" Selena yelled as a medic came running, checking Camila's vital signs. "We need to get her to the hospital, now!". They carried Camila and put her on the bed, "Are you coming?" the medic asked me as I looked at Selena. "Go, I'll follow you with my car" She said as I nodded. I rode the ambulance and sat next to my sister, holding her hand as the ambulance sped off to the hospital.

"Stay with me" The medic says as her breathing almost stop. "WE'RE LOSING HER!" He yelled as the driver picked up speed.

"Come on Camila, I just got you back, don't leave me" I whisper as I hold her hand in mine.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the hospital. The ambulance door shot open as a team of nurses waited at the doors of the ER.

"Punctured lung, wounds on the back, and multiple fractures to the ribs." The medic says as they rush Camila through the corridors of the hospital. "GET HER TO THE O.R!" One nurse yells as they enter a room with huge swinging doors. "This is as far as you go Miss…." One of the nurses say.

"Torres" I reply.

"Ms. Torres… We need to stitch the puncture in her lung and pump out the blood that collected there. It is a risky operation but it's the only way for her to survive." He said as I nod. Just as he entered the operating room, my legs suddenly felt so weak, like they couldn't keep me up anymore.

I felt myself falling, and just as I was about to hit the ground, I didn't. Instead of feeling the cold floor against my skin, what I felt was a warm body, holding me tight like my life depended on it. Well, it did. I looked up to see Selena. I was relieved; I was back in the arms of a person who made me feel safe.

"They took her in, punctured lung, broken ribs, wounds on her back and red marks on her neck" I said monotonously. "She's gonna be okay" Selena tells me reassuringly.

"I know this is way off the topic and probably not the right time but I just want to know something… she called you Demi?" Selena asked.

"Demetria Michelle Torres … Demi or Mitchie, both works, but everyone calls me Demi" I say as I look into her eyes. I place my hands on her cheeks. "My world would shatter, if you weren't in it today… Thank you" I say as I place a soft kiss on her lips, and then bury my face on her chest, just under her neck.

I breathed in deeply, knowing that it's not over yet.

*RING RING*

My phone started ringing; I picked it up but still not moving my head from where it's resting on her chest. "Hello?" I answer in a really hoarse voice.

"_Dems?, It's Nessa, where are you?"_

"_**I'm at the hospital, I'm okay, but Mila isn't"**_

"_I'll be right there… Is she with you?"_

"_**Yes she is"**_

"_Okay hang on, I'll be there in a few"_

We hung up the phone at the same time and by the tone of her voice, something wasn't right.

I clutched Selena's shirt with one hand and tightened my grip. She held me closer and stroked my hair.

"A friend?" she asked.

"Sort of, but I consider her as my older sister" I say as she nodded.

We stayed on that bench, in that same position for what seemed like eternity.

"Dems?" I hear. I pull away from Selena, to look at who I now recognize as Vanessa.

"Nessa…" I say as I stand up to hug her. I hold her tight not wanting to let go.

"It's going to be okay sweetheart." She says with a sad smile.

Selena stood next to me and I held her hand. "Nessa.. this is.." She didn't even let me finish. "I know who she is" Nessa said as she extended a hand out to Selena.

"Selena Russo, if I'm not mistaken" She said as they shook hands.

"you're not… And you are?" Selena asks.

"Vanessa Hodgekins… Demi's older sister, so to speak".

We all sat down on the bench, and I leaned my body into Selena's, while holding Nessa's hand. "How's Kev?" I ask, my eyes still fixated on the large doors in front of me, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell me that Mila will be okay.

"He's fine…" Nessa answered, and I knew he was okay.

"And gramps?"

"Uhhh.. Dem's I don't think this is the right time to…" She started but before she was able to finish, a Doctor in scrubs came out of the OR and removed his mask and gloves. "The operation was a success, although she lost a lot of blood in the process. She'll be taken to room 506 to rest, please fill up the forms needed at the desk then you can proceed to her room" He said as the nurses wheeled Mila's bed out of the OR. I nodded and thanked him.

"I'll fill up the forms and papers needed, you go stay with Mila" Nessa said to me as I nodded in understanding.

I looked at Selena who probably felt a bit left out "Come with me?" I asked.

She just nodded and squeezed my hand. I smiled a small tired smile as we made our way up the stairs to Mila's room.

We sat on the couch facing Camila's bed. The silence was never awkward, I lay my head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat while waiting for my sister to wake up.

A knock on the door caught my attention, as I saw Nessa walk in and take a seat next to me and Selena.

"How is she?" She asked.

"Stable… the doctor said that she should be up in a few hours." I answer.

"I finished the paper works needed for Mila. Everything will be okay" she said reassuringly but I couldn't help but notice the sadness in her voice.

"Nessa… How's gramps? You never really answered my question back there" I said with worried eyes. She looked at Selena who looked back at her. "I'll go grab some coffee and something for you to eat" She said as she kissed my forehead. "Thank you" I whispered as she pulled back.

Selena left the room as I directed my attention back to Nessa.

"Demi, honey… Grampa Joe is…"

* * *

**DAN DAN DAAAAAAN! hehehe **

**I hope you guys liked this, and yeah...**

**Tell me what u think :)**


	6. My City

**First of all I would like to say MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU GUYS!**

**second.. I'm sorry for not updating anytime sooner.. Work has been draining me and people at work aren't exactly making it a smooth ride for me. but i promise to update as soon as I find time again. **

**I love all of you guys, thanks for sticking around (That's if you guys are actually still around hehe)**

**Enjoy :)**

**P.S: I did not proof read this. So if there are any spelling mistakes or grammatically incorrect sentences, do forgive me for I am only human. I mean it... I've stayed up all night writing this, and its like 5AM now hehe so much for recharging the energy before heading to work, but i figured u guys deserve an update :)**

**P.P.S: a great HUUUUUUUUUUGE MEGA thank you to Stef900 for informing me about this writing competition :D it was a great opportunity and i wish i could've entered but I had no stories ready to submit. If anyone else finds such contests or competition, i'd appreciate it if i was informed. I'm not much of a great writer but I could try :D**

**Anyways, enough of me blabbering.**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

_Previously_

"_Demi, honey… Grampa Joe is…"_

…

(Selena's POV)

"I'll go grab some coffee and something for you to eat" I said as I kissed her forehead. I knew that the moment I my eyes met Vanessa's, that she wanted me to leave so she'd be able to talk to Mitchie, or now Demi. I stood up and left the room. I walked down the stairs to the ground floor to a coffee vending machine just to find my partner Emma leaning on the wall next to it, arms crossed and an amused look on her face. "What?" I asked smiling as I got coffee for the both of us; "Nothing" she said as we sat on the bench next to the vending machine.

"Someone's in love" She said and looked at me as she sipped her coffee "So in love, that she forgot she was still on duty".

My eyes widen at that statement. I really did forget that I was on duty. "Hun, just because you're police commissioner, doesn't mean that you get to run off anywhere and everywhere whenever you feel like it, we still have a higher authority up our arse" she said in her typical English accent and smiled.

"I'm sorry Ems, I just… I dunno… I feel like I've known her for a long time and… there's this thing about her that makes me forget…" I get interrupted when someone cleared their throat, I look up to see this city's chief of police "Sir" I stood up with Emma in tow "Russo, Granger… Do you know who Henry Ford is?" He asked in a skeptical tone. Me and Ems just looked at him, not wanting to answer. "Henry Ford practically owns the city, it would do you good to steer clear of his path" He warned us. "Your duties are at an end for today. You are dismissed". He said as he turned around and left.

"Something's not quite right" Emma suddenly spoke out of nowhere. "Ya think" I answered. "Let's contact Jerry back at NYC, maybe he knows what's up with this city". She nodded and smiled. New York was our city and our department has the most trusted team, I'm sure that Jerry could find out what the hell is going on in this city.

"I'll go back to the apartment and try contacting our team in NYC" She said as she smiled and left.

I got the coffee and some food from the hospital cafeteria and went back up to where Demi was. I knocked softly on the door then pushed it open. She was just sitting on a chair next to Camila's bed, holding her hand with her eyes closed. I placed the food on the small coffee table in the middle of the room and walked closer to Demi. I kissed her on the side of the head as I placed my free hand on her shoulder. "Coffee?" I asked softly. She looked at me with watery eyes, stood up and hugged me with one hand as the other hand still held Camila's hand. "Where's …" she didn't let me finish my question before answering. "She went home to make arrangements for…" she stopped talking as I heard her voice start to break. "Grandpa Joe's funeral" she finally said. Tears streamed down her face as she clutched the back of my shirt tightly. It started to rain, I looked out the window to see the droplets of water hit the glass. We stood there in silence for a few minutes. I kissed her head a few times while holding her close.

"De..mi?" we heard a whisper. Camila, Demi's younger sister, was awake. "Hi honey" Demi piped up, voice still shakey but she was trying to hide it.

"Granpa's gone, huh?" Camila said in a hushed tone. "Honey, it's not your fault. None of this is." Demi said in a firm tone. Camila's eyes glistened with the tears building up. Demi let go of me to hug Camila who was now crying. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this".

"If it wasn't for me, none of this would've happened" She looked at Demi, with guilt filling her eyes. She honestly believed that this was her fault. I stood there, motionless, not knowing what to do or what to say. Then..

*Ring* *Ring*

My phone rang, I kissed Demi on the head and nodded that I was going to take this call. She smiled a small smile as I walked out of the room.

"Russo here"

"_Officer Selena Russo" _A man's voice, raspy and cruel sounding. _"Or should I say, New York Police Commissioner Selena Russo, it sounds a lot more important that way"._

"Who is this!" I whisper yelled. My blood was boiling with anger as hundreds of thoughts on who it was, rushed to my head.

"_I'm so rude not to introduce myself. This is Henry Ford. The Henry Ford you so graciously tried to lock up behind bars."_

"Oh and you'll be back in there soon too" I replied. I know you usually don't have to piss off a criminal with power but he was really getting on my nerves.

"_Hahaha… Do you really think that you could walk into my city and control it just like that? I was told you were smart, but apparently my sources overestimated you"._

I knew what I was doing is a dangerous thing, but this guy doesn't seem to be afraid, he even identified himself. I knew I was getting into things way over my head.

"_Now, let's just cut to the point. I want you out of my city within the next 24 hours, I have businesses to attend to and I don't need a noisy cop such as yourself to waste my time"_

"And what if I don't leave?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"_Trust me, Russo, when I say I find ways. Why do you think I own the city? HAHAHAHAHA!" _He laughs obnoxiously.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled at my phone, earning stares from people sitting on the seats in the hospital hallway.

"_HAHAHA! 24 hours Russo. Oh and by the way, I sent you a little present, I hope you like it. HAHAHAHA!" _He laughed and the line went dead.

"BASTARD!" I yelled.

The first thought that came into my head was Demi. I rushed back up to the room and barged in.

I noticed Nessa, and a guy who was probably Demi's brother, standing there at the foot of Camila's bed.

"Selena?" Demi stood up and walked to me. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"No" I shook my head. "You're all in danger. You guys need to get out of here, now" I said as I walked to the window to check if there was any weird activity going on.

"What?" Demi said confused. "Demi, baby, listen to me. You're all in danger. Henry is going to do something, I don't know what it is, but I'm sure it's bad. Please.".

I looked at Vanessa and she nodded understandingly. I knew I could trust her.

"Kev.." she looked at him as he looked as confused as Demi. "Let's trust her. I know it's so farfetched but it is true". He just nodded. Knowing that he trusted her, they were in good hands.

I kissed Demi on the forehead "I need to go, my partner might be in danger" I said as I pulled away.

"Be safe." She said. I walked out the room with Vanessa following me. "Keep them safe. I have to go after Ems. I don't know what he plans on doing, but this is bad". I told her.

She hugged me. "Good to see you again, Hotshot" She said as I smiled. She still remembered. "let's get reacquainted later, get them safe". "I will, you go find Ems". I nodded and ran out to my parked GT500 Supersnake. I got in and started driving to where Ems apartment was. I reached for my phone and dialed her number. "Come on, pick up, pick up" I whispered as I heard the dial tone. "Lena, this is not the time for you to be calling!" She said as she answered. I heard gun shots and glass braking and shattering. _"We got her cornered!" _I heard someone yell in the background.

"I'm on my way Ems! Stall!" I say as I step on the gas. I hope I get there in time. As I turned the corner I heard another gunshot through the phone. "Em? Hello? EMS!?"

The line went dead.

* * *

**Dun DUN DUUUUUUN! :D**

**sooooooooooooooooooo... watchu guys think? **


	7. knight in Denim

**_Here's the new chapter hehe sorry it's late and hopefully u guys like it._**

**_This one is still action-filled but I promise that the next one will be full of the cute demi/selena moments that we all crave for :)_**

**_I hope u guy enjoy this._**

* * *

_Previously_

"_Em? Hello? EMS!?"  
The line went dead._

(Selena's POV)

I drove as fast as I could trying to dodge all possible traffic police on the way, luckily and strangely there wasn't any. There was this feeling inside me that something was wrong. If I remember correctly there was a back alley to the apartment that Jimmy, chief of police of this rotten city, got us. It was probably a trap from the beginning. I park a block away from the apartment just to ensure that my car wasn't going to be caught in the cross-fire if any should occur.

Once parked, I started running towards the apartment building. People were gathered outside looking at the building. My heart was beating fast, I hope Emma's okay.

I ran towards a woman on the side of the road "Excuse me Ma'am, could I ask what's going on?" I try asking in a casual way. Hopefully she wouldn't ask questions as to why I look as if I ran a marathon. _'Mental note: Less eating, more running'_ I thought to myself before focusing on the woman's answer. "The police said that they're catching a dangerous criminal" She says in a southern accent. "Some kind of rotten cop they got information on. I think Granger was the name, I ain't sure though". My eyes widen and I calmly say goodbye to the woman and walk to the back of a nearby building. I pull out my gun and start running to the back of the apartment building. There's a fire escape and a dumpster. _'Great! Just like in the movies' _I thought and jumped onto the dumpster then from the dumpster, I jumped to grab the fire escape ladder and climbed up. I ran up to the 4th floor where Emma's apartment was. I had to find Emma and get her out fast. I reached the 4th floor window and looked in, luckily there was no one in that room.

The window won't budge, so with the heel of my gun, I broke the window and unlocked it then went inside. I stick my ear to the door to try and hear where the shooters are.

Moments later I heard gunshot, I slowly open this room's door and peak outside. There were 2 men pointing their guns towards a room with the door filled with bullet holes. "The boss would appreciate it if you come out alive!" one man chuckles.

"Chief, she won't budge" the other man talks on his radio. "She wants it the hard way, smoke her!" the chief ordered and the 2 men smile.

I hear coughing coming from that room, she's alive. A part of me is relieved that she's still alive. It's time to do something. As the men are distracted by their given mission, I open the door wide enough for me to aim my gun at the head of one of them.

*BANG!* I pulled the trigger and the bullet hit him right in the head, he fell as his partner turned to look at me, startled, he points his shaky gun at me, ready to fire. As I was about to take cover, my shirt got caught at the door's handle _'really?!' _, I was a sitting duck in front of him. As he was about to pull the trigger, *BANG!* I heard a shot and he fell as his leg was shot, I unhooked myself, and *BANG!* shot him on the shoulder. He went down. Then I saw Emma's head peaking from the room on the other side of the room. "EMS!" I yell as I run to her. "Late again, Russo" she says in an annoyed tone then smiles. I look at her and then notice that her leg was hit. She did her best to tie it up, but it was in bad shape right now. "Come on, let's get out of here, I'll have Nessa look at you once we get out, hang on" I say as I reach for her, she grabs my hand and stops me "You should leave alone, I'm just dead weight, I'll slow you down" she said, fighting her tears. "Stop acting like a hero, I'm not leaving you and that's final." I say as I put her arm over my shoulder and pull her up. "Stubborn as always. Thank you" she says.

I start walking her to the fire escape when I hear someone talking on the radio "Did you get her?" the chief's voice echo's on the radio. "I repeat, did you get her?!".

He's going to send back up soon, I need to get out of here. *BANG!* Suddenly, I felt this stinging pain in my left arm, it was a good thing that Emma was on my right, or else it would've hit her. "BOSS SEND BACKUP! SHE'S…" and before he could finish his sentence, Emma pulls my gun which was tucked away in my side and shot him "you have to leave without me, I'll distract them" She says as she tries to push herself away from me. I hold onto her tighter and walk towards the fire escape. I get us both out the window, once we were out, I carry her on my back, even though she's protesting, I can move faster with her on my back than with her walking by my side.

Honestly, I haven't thought of things this far ahead. But as we reached the last flight of stairs, a familiar engine sound was getting near.

"I recognize that BMW M3" I say to no one in particular. As the familiar car stops right in front of the fire escape ladder. I see Demi getting out of the driver's side of the car and climbing to the roof of the car, while a guy who I'm not so familiar with comes out of the other side.

"Hurry up!" Demi yells. I look at Emma and nod. I hold Emma's hand as she descends the ladder, and see Demi holding her side to steady her. Once Emma was steady on the car roof, she sat down to slide off into the arms of Demi's companion.

"Your turn, beautiful" She says as I climb down the ladder and jump onto her car roof next to her.

"My knight in denims" I say smiling.

"No time for you to be cute young lady, you owe me a ton of explanation and… YOUR ARM IS BLEEDING!" She slightly yells as she pulls a long bandana from her pocket and quickly ties it around my arm to stop the bleeding.

"I'll explain everything. I'm sorry" I say genuinely. She just smiled and placed her hands on my face and leaned in. I closed the gap between our lips. The kiss was magical, until… "EHEM! Russo, I don't mean to burst your bubble on top of this car, but I think we should hurry before we get surrounded" Emma yells while her head is sticking out from the car window.

"She's right, let's go" Demi says, holding my hand as we slide off the car roof.

She got into the driver seat while I rode shotgun. The engine roared and we sped off.

Moments later, about 5 police cars are on our tail.

"Seriously?!" I yell as I hear gun fire.

"I can lose them easily" Demi says with a smirk. "Buckle up for safety, mo-fos!". I wasn't going to argue, so I just pulled my seatbelt as the pursuit was on going.

She stepped on the gas as she turned a few corners leading to the main highway. As the police cars followed us, I saw her plan as we approached the gasoline station.

"wait, you're not thinking of…" I start.

"Exactly" she says as she accelerates and hits the two gasoline pumps and causes a huge explosion that stop the pursuing police cars as we continue driving on the high way to a location at the northern mountains.

Moments later Demi took an off road route and in 5 minutes she stopped in an empty spot at the woods. I looked out and saw a Blue Ford Ranger pick-up truck, my red Ford Shelby, the NYC medical van which I didn't think would be there and a familiar Dodge Challenger SRT8.

As soon as Demi stopped, Nessa rushed by the car and opened the back door to get Emma out.

"Hot shot, I'll work on Emma first" Nessa looks at me as James, Jerry and Kristal help Emma out of the car. I smile as I see the NYC team here.

James and Kristal, the doctors of the NYC team, well, besides Nessa. And Jerry is the tech guy.

James, Kristal and Nessa take Emma to the med van and in 15 minutes, Emma emerges with clean bandages on her leg and a look of relief on her face.

"Your turn hot shot" Nessa peaks out of the van and looks at me.

I let go of Demi's hand, which I've been holding since we got here. I owe this girl a lot of explanation, which I intend to do as soon as get this bullet out of my arm.

I walk to the van and get in.

"So you managed to get yourself shot" Nessa says with a smile as she and Kristal start working on my arm.

"We have a lot of explanation to do" I say, wincing a bit from the pain of the tweezers pulling out the small bullet from my arm.

"Correction Hot shot, YOU have a lot of explaining to do" Kristal pipes up in a _'it's your fault she doesn't know anything' _tone.

"I was hoping that the case would be closed before I'd have to tell her." I say as Nessa finished up the final stitches. Then Kristal wrapped my arm in a bandage and told me I was good to go.

I walked out of the van to meet Demi's worried eyes.

She runs up to me and envelope me in a tight hug.

Moments later Nessa comes out and tells everyone that we should move. "Sel, I'll drive your car, you ride with Demi" She says as she starts walking to my car.

"About that… how did you…" I didn't even finish my question and she's already in the car, starting the engine. I wonder how she got it when I parked it away from the building.

"Sel… Let's go" I feel Demi hold my right hand and tug.

As we ride the car and start driving. I kept my hand on hers. I just hope she doesn't hate me after she finds out.

* * *

**Dan dan daaaaaaaan... what do u guys think?**

**Review and tell me what u think.**

**Till nxt time :)**

**Peace! :)**


End file.
